


a word

by sakon



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Banri blushed -- for once in his existence -- out of embarrassment. That was peak embarrassment; nothing would ever top the absolute shame in his existence at that one second. He was reduced to bowing in front of a guy he didn't even like because of a dare -- one he would throttle Taichi over -- and was asking him out on a date. At least if this succeeded he would be getting money out of it, and if it didn't it would only be his whole dignity down the drain."Look, I get you like the Director," Banri said, pausing to swallow, "And really, I can't blame you, dude.."He saw Masumi's eyes flash, then dim as he continued, "But, uh, once chance?"Banri bartering for a date for once in his life.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Usui Masumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	a word

**Author's Note:**

> honestly posting cuz idk what else to do with it

** ~~O~~ **

"No." 

Banri blushed -- for once in his existence -- out of embarrassment. That was peak embarrassment; nothing would ever top the absolute shame in his existence at that one second. He was reduced to bowing in front of a guy he didn't even like because of a dare -- one he would throttle Taichi over -- and was asking him out on a date. At least if this succeeded he would be getting money out of it, and if it didn't it would only be his whole dignity down the drain. 

"Look, I get you like the Director," Banri said, pausing to swallow, "And really, I can't blame you, dude.."

He saw Masumi's eyes flash, then dim as he continued, "But, uh, once chance?"

"No."

"I'll put in a good word for you!" Banri took a step closer, the flush higher on his cheek. This was humiliating, and he just wanted it to be over, but he was a man of his word. 

"I will, dude. Just one chance?"

Masumi glared at him, "Why?"

"Because you're cool and cute, and I wanna take you on a date?" Banri supplied, the words falling out before he knew exactly what he was saying. 

Masumi paused in place and contemplated the offer. The director respected Banri. A word from him would go a long way to getting closer with the eventual love of his life. He'd be able to know more about her, get closer, and then -- Masumi fixed his shirt and flattened his arms against his side. 

"Fine." He said curtly. 

"--What? Really?" Banri sputtered, gazing befuddled. 

"One chance. If you're late, I'm immediately canceling. You got that?"

**~~ O ~~ **


End file.
